


Daddy’s First ADAM Gatherer

by daddyslittledevil



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: ADAM (Bioshock), Angst, Big Daddy (Bioshock) - Freeform, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by BioShock, Little Sister (Bioshock) - Freeform, Pheromones, Plasmids (BioShock), Rapture (BioShock), Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyslittledevil/pseuds/daddyslittledevil
Summary: Sara is brought down to the city of Rapture by a Big Sister. When the city’s scientists get their hands on her, what will they do? Her fate after being experimented on is in the hands of one being and one being alone, her Big Daddy.
Relationships: Big Daddy/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. When She Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is mistaken for a little sister after being injected by ADAM & EVE, pheromones and plasmids from Rapture scientists. She is a new part of an upcoming experiment containing women rather than female children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in the first Bioshock game and may have some similarities. I got the plasmid and gene tonic information from this website which was very helpful to writing this story. 
> 
> Link : http://www.andywest.org/pr/bioshock/index.html

** Chapter One **

  
She wakes up with needles and tubes running into her arms, a burning sensation gathering in her body. She notices that the fluids being released into her left arm are bright red and blue. They are labelled respectively, ADAM and EVE. Her right arm is filled with needles connected to multiple bags, which are not labeled. Continuing with her inspection of the surrounding area, she notices a chart along her bedside and moves towards it. The chart contains a list of what she assumes is being pumped into her right arm. The list goes as follows

  * Little Sister Pheromones - attracts Big Daddies and introduces a bond.   
  

  * Enrage Plasmid - Hit one of a group of enemies with this ripe tomato, and the aggressor attacks anyone other than you — or if there is nobody else around, you!



  * Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid - 100% Active. Cannot deactivate. Hit a Big Daddy with this fried green tomato to make it your bodyguard. It will think you are a Little Sister, and so will attack anyone who attacks you (or whom you attack).   
  

  * Armored Shell gene tonic - Your skin is made tougher, reducing the damage your enemies can do to you.   
  

  * Natural Camouflage gene tonic - Standing perfectly still blends you in the background, making you invisible to aggressors, security devices and even Big Daddies.   
  




The second page attached to the chart reads as a welcoming letter: 

Welcome to the city of Rapture!   
If you are reading this, then the experiment was a success! You have been injected with multiple chemicals and now belong underwater, in the city of Rapture. Find a Big Daddy, survive. Avoid the splicers and Big Sisters. Do remember to collect your personal items before leaving this room. The door code is 6969. There is no way out of Rapture, except for death. Try not to die and enjoy your time in our little city!   
\- Rapture Scientist 

The third and final page has names listed with nothing else. You don’t know why but when reading the word Splicer, a shiver of fear courses through your body.

KNOW THY PEERS  
Big Daddies 

Splicers 

Little Sisters 

Big Sisters 

With all the information you have acquired, you make your way to the blinking keypad next to the door. You see a military bag filled to the brim and curiosity gets the best of you. Unzipping the bag slowly and cautiously, you notice a small note on top of what looks to be glass bottles filled with ADAM and plasmids. Along with them is a gun and a decent amount of ammo, which is when you assume that you may be in danger. The note cautions you to be aware of the difference between friend and foe. After searching through the bag some more, you decide to zip it back up and take it with you on your journey. With hesitant movements, you type the code and hear a hiss as the door slowly shudders open, making your way into Rapture. 


	2. Is He Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet what you believe is a man in what looks to be a diving suit. You feel a strange attraction to him and wonder what it could possibly be.

Continuing on with your exploration of Rapture, you stumble upon what looks to be a strangely dressed man who seems to be suffering from withdrawals.   
“Hey, who are you? Can you help me get back up to the surface?” you yell at the man. Only when he turns around, do you realize the error you have just made. 

The man is covered in blood and his face is horrifying. His gums are swollen and his skull looks....wrong. You see his long unnatural limbs and hear the claw-like nails, clicking on the ground as he laughs maniacally. His arms are long and his legs remind you of a hairless werewolf, curved and misshapen. His face! Oh god. His face is peeling off of the bone. Those are the only observations you get to make before his laugh starts echoing around the room and he disappears before you. You hear the voice behind you, beside you...surrounding you. You feel chills go through your body and hope to God that you go quick.

Before you know it, he is stalking in front of you once again. You close your eyes in hopes that it will make this situation any better and resign yourself to your fate. However, just as you prepare to take your last breath, you hear a drill whirring up and open your eyes in confusion as the malicious entity's presence disappears.


End file.
